ohyeahcartoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blotto
Blotto is the third short from the fifth episode of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Plot The Short begin in a real world setting where on a drawing desk and on it is a piece of paper with splat color on it, a jar of pencils, pens and brushes,a comic book, and a outline drawing on the wall. Then a close up of a brush is leaking out some black paint onto the paper, then the color paint splat transforms into a cartoon being name Blotto and began to sing how he loves his ink world and that his girl Dotto, a female red paint being loves it too, But then she appeared and says she hates this world because of all the messy ink everywhere and plans to leave him for a new world that has romance and dancing, But Blotto said she'll be back, but not before she slap him with her suitcase and he got back up. Meanwhile in the comic book, a villain named Balloon Goon (who last words are in a picture bubble) plans to suck Dotto into his comic world so he can get the girl and Dotto having what she want to have. But as soon as Blotto sees Dotto being swept by Goon, Blotto use his ink powers to fly into the comic but each time he get closes, Goon would always foil him, but as they entered a black panel, Blotto took it and squeeze them out, catching Dotto before she fell and Goon crash to the ground. Just then a Director called cut and told Blotto he would be perfect to play the superstar hero of the comic world but Dotto said she doesn't want to be a minor character and and said she's the real superstar of the comic,when when she said "Stuper Star" she took the star out of the balloon and smashed it on Blotto. As he sang while being dazed, the cartoon ends. Characters *Blotto: Blotto is the main hero of the short, he's a black ink being who wears a white sweater with the word 'B' on it. He loves his ink world and his girl Dotto. Blotto is known to created a small black ink wave that he rides and allows him to travel, and can also shot black ink from his fingers. *Dotto: Dotto is Blotto's ex-girl. She's a red ink being who wears a long red dress that covered her who legs, matching pearl and ears. She hated Ink world and wanted to find a new world that has Romance and Dancing. She is one of two characters who can talk without sing *Balloon Goon: Balloon Goon is the main antagonist of the short. is a large orange humanoid where who, when speak, creates talk bubbles and each word he end would have a picture. He use his musical talent to lure Dotto from the Ink World to the Comic World so he could have her as his girl. *The Director: The Director is the Director of the comic. When Blotto defeat Goon and got back Dotto, he wanted Blotto to be the hero of the comic world since it was in chaos. He is one of two characters who can talk without singing. Trivia *This is the first (and only) Musical short in Oh Yeah! Cartoons.